


Pokusa

by Starkholm



Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkholm/pseuds/Starkholm
Summary: UWAGA! Zamieszczony tu tekst urywa się w połowie, pełną wersję znajdziecie na moim blogu:yaoi-my-revolution.blogspot.com***Mistrz Złodziei ma okazję do większego skoku. Niestety tym razem nie wszystko idzie zgodnie z jego planem. Jak skończy się przyłapanie złodzieja na kradzieży i układ zawarty z pewnym szlachcicem?





	Pokusa

**Author's Note:**

> Pełna wersja oneshota:  
> yaoi-my-revolution.blogspot.com  
> ***  
> Występuje tu wymyślona przeze mnie postać, bezimienny szlachcic.

Miasto to ponure miejsce. Wie o tym każdy, kto spędził w nim choć sekundę. Pieniądze robią tutaj za wyznacznik człowieczeństwa – jeżeli brzęczące monety wypełniają twoją sakwę, to bardzo prawdopodobne, że zostaniesz uznany za przedstawiciela rasy ludzkiej. Gorzej z tymi, którzy nie mieli na tyle szczęścia, czy sposobności, do wzbogacenia się. Takich osobników jest tutaj mnóstwo; można ich spotkać tułających się po ulicach, leżących na wilgotnych poboczach, a najczęściej rozszarpywanych przez kruki i dzikie psy w ciemnych zaułkach. Tak właśnie wygląda jego dom. Pełen niesprawiedliwości, która przez lata ciężkiej szkoły życia, powoli ukształtowała Mistrza Złodziei.  
Ten skok w zamyśle Garretta miał być prosty i – co najważniejsze – udany. Czy ktoś taki, jak on, może marzyć o lepszej okazji, niż ta? Potrzebująca pieniędzy, owdowiała niedawno baronowa i jej bogaty kuzyn szlachcic, który dobrodusznie postanowił wesprzeć swoją rodzinę, przywożąc jej kufry pełne złota. Oczy złodzieja widziały w tym wszystkim tylko jedno. Łup.  
Pewnym było, że cała posiadłość biedniejącej szlachcianki będzie obstawiona strażą, gdy już zawita do niej kuzyn wraz ze swoim podarunkiem. Ryzyko było zawsze, ale czy bez niego czułby ten sam dreszczyk adrenaliny, który towarzyszył każdej kradzieży?

 

Jak zwykle działał pod osłoną mroku i z jego pomocą umykał przed wzrokiem uzbrojonych patroli. Poruszanie się po bujnych ogrodach, otaczających całą willę, ułatwiała mu zapamiętana dokładnie mapa, którą przed wyruszeniem tutaj otrzymał od swojego przyjaciela, Basso. Znając położenie kilku bocznych wejść do piwnic, udało mu się bez wykrycia dostać do środka posiadłości.  
Nie oszczędził nic. Szukając komnaty ze skarbami szlachcica zabierał wszystko, co wpadło mu w ręce i wydawało się cenne. Samo przejście korytarzami domu baronowej wzbogaciło go na tyle, że mógłby już śmiało napełnić sobie żołądek i kołczan ze strzałami.  
To go jednak nie zadowoliło. Nie był podrzędnym, niewyćwiczonym kieszonkowcem. Gdy w pobliżu było coś cennego, musiał to zdobyć.  
Zgasił stojące na stole świece i ukrył się pod blatem przed nadchodzącą ochroną. Nie dziwne, że szlachcic podarował baronowej aż tyle bogactwa, dla niego to musiały być jedynie grosze, skoro miał możliwość zatrudnienia takiej ilości strażników.  
Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wychodząc spod stołu i cicho zakradł się bliżej drzwi, przy których stało kolejnych dwóch, rosłych mężczyzn. Musiał ich jakoś rozproszyć i zmusić, by choć na moment opuścili posterunek.  
Garrett zauważył stojący na małej komodzie, ustawionej pod ogromnym obrazem zmarłego pana domu, szklany wazon z kwiatami. Schowany za meblem, bezgłośnie ściągnął go z blatu, wyciągnął zwiędłe kwiaty dziękując stwórcy, że w środku nie było wody i cisnął nim w głąb korytarza. Jeden z ochroniarzy, widocznie zaniepokojony, odstąpił stanowiska każąc drugiemu na siebie czekać, aż nie sprawdzi źródła hałasu.  
Gdy tylko odszedł, Mistrz Złodziei wykiwał pozostałego na miejscu strażnika, gasząc wodną strzałą pochodnię zawieszoną tuż nad jego głową. Facet zaklął głośno gdy w jednej chwili zrobiło się wokół niego kompletnie ciemno i od razu wyciągnął miecz. Skierował się w stronę z której, jak mniemał, nadciągnął pocisk. Nie zauważył ukrytego w mroku złodzieja; wyminął go, dając Garrettowi pełne pole do popisu. Mistrz od razu pomknął wyuczonym, cichym krokiem do nieobstawionych chwilowo drzwi, wyciągnął z rękawów wytrychy i błyskawicznie otworzył sobie drogę do skarbu. Wsunął się do środka i zamknął je za sobą, tak więc gdy straż po krótkiej chwili wróciła na stanowiska, nie była świadoma, że nieproszony gość jest już wewnątrz.  
Spodziewał się klatek z ptakami lub psami, które będzie zmuszony cichutko wyminąć, ale pomieszczenie w środku było podejrzanie puste. Poza kilkoma szafkami i starym łożem, były tu tylko niestrzeżone skrzynie ze złotem, a nieco dalej od nich stary regał z książkami.  
Później pomyśli o głupocie taktycznej prawowitego właściciela bogactw, teraz był zbyt podekscytowany zdobyciem łupu. Pod kapturem i maską, nasuniętą aż na nos, widać było tylko żądne skarbów, czujne oczy, które tym razem miały zwieść złodzieja.  
Nie chowając wytrycha zbliżył się do ogromnej skrzyni, ustawionej na środku pomieszczenia, uklęknął i ostrożnie otworzył zamek. Nie było pułapki, po uchyleniu wieka nie ugodziła go żadna strzała, nie uruchomił się alarm, nic. Wyglądało na to, że miał to, po co przyszedł.  
– Na Szachraja… – wychrypiał, gdy jego oczom ukazały się setki złotych monet, a wśród nich pobłyskujące, drogie kamienie, biżuteria, naszyjniki z prawdziwych pereł… żyć nie umierać, gdyby wyniósł choć połowę z tego, byłby ustawiony do końca życia. Choć, rzecz jasna, po nocach śniłby o tej połowie, którą zostawił, dlatego postanowił, że musi jakoś przenieść całość.  
Oglądając wysadzany rubinami, złoty naszyjnik zastanawiał się, czy dobrym pomysłem będzie wyjście oknem. Ryzykowne, biorąc pod uwagę kuszników na balkonach, którzy mogliby go zauważyć.  
– Odłóż to – usłyszał tuż za sobą niski, męski głos.  
Złodziej momentalnie zamarł w bezruchu. Nie wykonał polecenia, ale też nie wyglądało na to, że szykował się do upychania w kieszenie reszty skarbów. Po prostu dalej stał odwrócony plecami do nieznanego napastnika, zbyt zdezorientowany, by cokolwiek zrobić.  
Jakim cudem go nie zauważył? Nie usłyszał? Jak mógł tak łatwo dać się ponieść żądzy i stracić czujność?  
– Powiedziałem, odłóż to, złodzieju – powtórzył spokojnie mężczyzna. Garrett, dopiero gdy poczuł napierający na jego plecy, ostry koniec rapiera, pochylił się i powoli odłożył naszyjnik z powrotem do skrzyni. – Czy może raczej MISTRZU Złodziei – dodał po chwili.  
Włamywacz spojrzał zaskoczony przez ramię na swojego oprawcę. Skąd on znał jego tożsamość?  
Musiał szybko wymyślić, jak wyplątać się z tej sytuacji i czuł, że to nie będzie proste. W końcu za błędy, zwłaszcza tak głupie, trzeba słono płacić.  
– Garrett, zgadza się? Obróć się do mnie przodem. Powoli. – Padł kolejny rozkaz. Po chwili wahania złodziej wykonał polecenie. Mógł teraz dokładnie przyjrzeć się szlachcicowi, który był tak uprzejmy złapać go na gorącym uczynku.  
Rabuś rzucił mężczyźnie wyzywające spojrzenie, nawet nie drgnąwszy, gdy ostrze znalazło się tuż przy jego gardle. Jeżeli zginie, to jak prawdziwy Mistrz, a nie tchórz.  
Złodziej nie miał możliwości wytrącić mu broni bez odniesienia ran, przez blokującą mu drogę skrzynię nie mógł też odskoczyć na tyle szybko, by znaleźć się poza zasięgiem ostrza, nim to zdąży poderżnąć mu gardło.  
Czekał na jego kolejny ruch, pewny, że za moment rapier przebije mu krtań i pozbawi oddechu. Zamrugał zaskoczony, gdy zamiast bólu poczuł jedynie delikatne muśnięcie na policzku. Mężczyzna powoli zsunął z twarzy Garretta maskę.  
– Co ty robisz? – syknął złodziej, instynktownie łapiąc go za nadgarstek i zatrzymując. Nienawidził pokazywać się obcym. A bez maski czuł się nagi i odsłonięty.  
Szlachcic nie był jednak słabym, przerażonym lalusiem, jak większość osób z jego warstwy społecznej. Bez problemu wyszarpnął się i wykręcił Garrettowi rękę. Złodziej jęknął, czując jak przez całą jego kończynę przechodzi prąd i już po chwili padł przed nim na kolana. Dopiero wtedy mężczyzna zdecydował się go puścić i pozwolił mu rozmasować obolałą dłoń.  
Bogacz nie miał jednak zamiaru dać Mistrzowi Złodziei odpocząć. Zsunął z jego głowy kaptur, chwycił za włosy i mocno zaciskając na nich palce, podniósł złodzieja z kolan.  
– Posłuchaj mnie teraz uważnie. Masz dwa wyjścia. Pierwsze, spróbować uciec. Nie twierdzę, że ci się to nie uda, słyszałem już o twoich wyczynach, ale na pewno nie wyjdziesz z tej posiadłości CAŁY. Za tymi drzwiami czeka tuzin strażników. Na balkonie jest czterech, a w ogrodzie kolejnych kilkunastu. Jak myślisz, wymkniesz się stąd bez chociażby jednej strzały zagłębionej w twoim ciele? – Znowuż szarpnął go mocno za włosy, mrużąc groźnie oczy.  
Po przemyśleniu rabuś nie mógł powiedzieć, że dałby radę z łatwością uciec stąd bez odnoszenia jakichkolwiek ran, gdyby szlachcic podniósł alarm i cała straż by na niego polowała. Wymknąłby się… albo i nie. Wszystko zależałoby od szczęścia, którego dzisiaj wyraźnie mu brakowało.  
– A ta druga opcja…? – zapytał lekko zachrypniętym głosem.  
Bogacz uśmiechnął się delikatnie, zadowolony, że Mistrz postanowił przeanalizować sprawę i nie rzucać się bezmyślnie do ucieczki, która i tak nie miała prawa się udać. Straże były już poinformowane o jego obecności i tylko czekały na znak swojego pana, by władować w złodzieja grad strzał.


End file.
